nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Drugen
Overview Drugen is a nation controlled by lordfido, and is a one of the newest nations to make an impact on the Interstellar seen. The nation does not control a planet, instead its population lives in space stations and ships. The citizens of this country are known as Naul. Government Structure Drugen is run by a parliament, with several unique features, but has rather standard cabinet positions and a term length of 20 years. There are 4 types of MPs and each have a quarter of the total vote. Directly Elected MP For every million Drugen, one member of Parliament is chosen. The ranges are made to be as local as possible, but due to a large portion of the population being on ships, this often becomes complicated. Proportional MP When a Drugen citizen votes, they not only vote for the local MP, but also for the party they favor the most. After the Directly Elected MPs are voted in, additional seats are added one at a time, till the elected portion of parliament is as proportional as possible, given the limited number of seats. All parties must submit a list of candidates for these positions four weeks prior to elections. Chartered MP Thought by some to be the strangest part of Drugen politics, important companies can be given a Charter of Parliament, and can choose a person to act as the companies representative in parliament. These are generally given when a company is first formed, or when it takes on a important role. The first instance of this seen was Empire Relation Incorporated, which manages all Drugen mining in Ishvalian space, consolidates any debt to the Empire, and holds half the production rights to the jointly owned Union Station. These Charters can be revoked at any time by parliament, as a result the Chartered MP tend to agree with the largest elected party Rememberancer MP Rememberancers are specially trained Naul, and are placed in government, to ensure experts have a say in the legal process, These MP are chosen by the Rememberancers themselves, and are not accountable to any other force. This group can run the government with emergency powers if they, or parliament, deem necessary. Society Education All citizens are given free public schooling, though at age 16 they select ( or are selected) for a more specialized training. Education at this level is half apprenticeship, and half college. This generally continues till age 22, but can be longer or shorter depending on the trade learned. Additional education, in the form of seminars and classes, are always available for free to any Drugen citizen. Military While naturally peaceful, a need for a military is has been acknowledged by Drugen. Military is volunteer, though a draft system can be adopted if parliament wished it. Some volunteer for military training at the age of 16, but most choose after training, or during, if they wish to do something else with there lives. The military is mostly ships, and all major ships are armed. All ground troops use power armor and are called Legions. The army specializes in nuclear warfare, with Legions being equipped with small mini nukes. Rememberancers When a Drugen citizen turns 16, they may be offered to join the Rememberancers. on average, only two percent of the population is given this offer, and virtually none refuse it. If they agree, they are given special training. This consists of leadership training, and two other specialties, which are generally not related to each-other in any way, with one area being highly technical, and the other more artistic, one example would be training in Nano-technology and Japanese poetry. Rememberancers are given incredible respect, and are often placed in leadership or crucial positions in industry and government. Each Rememberancers has some say over there position, but the organisation must approve most actions. The organization itself tends to own large amounts of business, and it is generally considered good financial advise to invest in anything the organization does. It should not be thought that all Rememberancers think the same way, they do not. Those chosen are not brain washed, still live with there families and can marry and have children. The most limiting part of being a Rememberancer is not being able to serve as a elected, proportional or chartered MP. Economy The Drugen economy is very closely linked to the government, there way of life and diplomatic relations. Most Naul work for a Chartered Company, and take pride in this. Because of the lack of a home planet, some industries have become very important to Drugen. Food Nearly all food is created by one of seven Chartered Companies, and are carefully regulated. All farming is done in special factories and are kept diverse encase of disease. The food consists of various grains, mushrooms, insects and algae, with the eating of anything smarter then a cricket being thought as rather revolting. While efficient, no attempt will be made to massively export this style of food to other nations. Mining Drugen has one of, if not the most, efficient mining industry in existence. This includes space mining, traditional mining and gas giant mining. The gathered material is generally processed on sight, and sold to foreign or domestic markets. Carbon mining is considered one of the most important industry, though nuclear material is a close second. Power Electricity is generated by nuclear material and solar power, not other source exist. Most power generation is done by one of six Chartered Companies. Trade Because of the mobile nature of the Nation, trade is incredibly common, with Drugen companies generally exporting processed material, importing finished goods, and transporting anyone or anything some wants transported. Banking Banking is a traditional Drugen industry, but became incredibly important with the creation of the MHAN Bank, which is a privately owned Drugen company, but is regulated by all MHAN member states. This company offer loans to MHAN approved nations, companies, NGOs, and even individuals, and prides itself one transparency, with every meeting being open to the public and transcripts of all meeting being sent to all MHAN nations regularly. The Charted Company also offers virtually free currency exchanges and investments into other MHAN markets, through a special stock market. Entertainment Drugen entertainments is very closely linked to substance use. Cannabis and alcohol are both legal, and are regally consumed after the day's tasks are done. Taverns and Dens are popular evening locations. The arts are also very important, with performance troops often performing plays, both new and old. Greek tragedy is especially common, with new plays written in this style. Oddly enough, Shakespeare is almost never performed. Most of the common television shows are education, news or uniquely Drugen. Some of the most popular shows include someone making traditional chain armor, link by link, and how its made style shows. Many programs are simply concerts. Traditional Drugen entertainment was forever changed with the creation of Arcane Entertainment. This Chartered Company purchase distribution rights for the Ishvalian sports Urban Brawl and Combat Biking. It also purchased several small performance companies and the rights to several musicians concerts. It then offered to stream shows to all MHAN nations for free, purchasing the extra space the MHAN Banks communication system had, in exchange for giving two percent of its gross annual profit to the MHAN Bank, for the purpose of communication improvements. Aids are shown, but are either non-intrusive in nature or are voluntarily viewed, in order to gain access to premium shows without paying. Arcane Entertainment has a partnership with the BBC, who gives Arcane Entertainment the foreign distribution rights to several of its shows, and sells Arcane Entertainment services under its trusted brand in Britannic territory. Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Nation Creation Spacebattles